Titans Kindergarten: Zeek's Sick Day
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: AU, next in the Titans Kindergarten Series. Zeek is missing from Jump City Kindergarten. Was he kidnapped by Somalian Pirates, travel through time, made a hostage by the meanies at Westons? What does a teddy bear, a bowl of chicken soup, and an -iasis have to do with the highschool helper. Read and find out.


**INSPECTOR: I wrote this since I was feeling under the weather today. Hope you like it. Remember to review. J**

Panicked screams escaped Jump City Kindergarten as a key member of their faculty didn't show up. For the poor superpowered toddlers of the school, this meant that A.) Their beloved Zeek was absent; and B.) The end of the world was nigh upon them!

Parker struggled to calm down the kids, as they ran amuck upon the classroom. Screaming, crying, or yelling in their frustration and fear. What had happened, where was Zeek? Why wasn't he there!

"You guys! It's all going to be okay!" Parker valiantly tried once again.

A student yelled, "How do we know that!? Zeek could have been kidnapped by Somali pirates!"

"Or taken by the meanies at Westons Elementary!"

Parker attempted to placate their fears. "It's fine. Zeek wasn't kidnapped, he's just home sick!"

This however, instead of placating them, caused their cries of despair to worsen. "What if he has Diabetes!" "Or malaria!" "Did he catch an XDV?" "What if he has cyanocryopulmanitisiasis!?"

This last one came from an over hysterical Beast Boy. At this, Parker just stared at him. "Cyanocry-what?"

Beast Boy repeated the illness. "What the heck!? I don't think Zeek has that…" But Parker was unsure…

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked worriedly. "Because it can just sneak up on you! My mommy said that my aunt Ulna caught it, and she went on a permanent vacation to Heaven Resorts in Idaho…"

"IDAHO! I can't let my best friend get stuck in Idaho!" So he grabbed the green toddler, and dragged him to a computer so that they could look it up. After a few mishaps, and one helpful suggestion from google, they finally found it.

_Cyanocryopulmanitisiasis is a rare disease that affects the internal organs. Symptons typically include a fever, chills, sneezing, a slight bluish tint to the patient's skin, chronic chest pain, and difficulty breathing. If the disease progresses without medical treatment-or if it does not improve after medical treatment is sought-it may prove to be fatal…_

Parker reread the entry a few times, not comprehending what he had just read. As he read it, he went over what he had seen when he had last seen Zeek. The cinnamon haired teen did have a fever, and he had sneezed….he kept complaining that he was cold….and he rubbed his chest…and he _did _have difficulty breathing…

All of these things…added together meant…

"Oh no! Zeek has cyanocryopulmanitisiasis!" Parker screamed, which led to everyone wailing dramatically! What would they do! They couldn't let Zeek get sick! Why was did Zeek have to get sick?! Why!

"Alright, let's go help our Zeek!" The green haired giant exclaimed! "Which one of you can drive?"

Every student, even Beast Boy who normally had trouble differentiating between fantasy and reality, gave him a look as if to say, _'we might be superpowered but we're still only five!'_

"Right, you guys haven't tested for your license yet! Okay, I'll drive!"

So saying, the toddlers of Ms. Arella's class at Jump City Kindergarten and one hyperactive giant of a teen disappeared into a '68 Ford F350 which may or may not have broken several traffic laws…

Zeek lay in bed, blankets piled high and vaporizer turned on. A bottle of Vicks lay opened on his night stand and an empty bowl of soup lie next to it. Tissues surrounded the supine teen, his nose was red from the constant blowing, and even now a tiny sniffle escaped from him. "I hape being sick!"

Just as he was about to escape into a well-deserved nap, his door was bust opened by a frantic Parker, and a horde of toddlers. "Wha-"

Cries of "Zeek" escaped as coughdrops were thrown at him, favorite teddy bears were launched, blankies were placed atop his still body. A thermometer was thrust into his mouth, a warm towel was placed on his head, and various home remedies was thrown at him.

Finally, finally having enough, Zeek yelped out "What are you all doing here?"

After much rambling, and excited yelling, he managed to make out that they all believed that he had a deadly disease, which is why they were there in his room and throwing stuff at him.

Giving a weak smile to his worried students, and best friend, the sick teen than spent half an hour trying to convince them that he was not deathly ill, he only had a cold. But when they did not stop, poor Zeek, whose nose felt like sandpaper, whose feet were cold but head was unbearably hot, his voice felt like someone had shoved gravel down it, and his nose kept running like Niagra Falls.

"Guys, I abbreciate ta thought. But really…I don' 'ave cyanocryopulmaitisiasis. BB, no more reabing your pawent's files. Parker, I espested better from you. Please, I need to sweep."

Reassured, they all left Zeek to his sleep.

And as the sick teen sank into his mattress, surrounded by old worn out teddy bears, and other assorted stuffed animals; with favorite blankets tucked around him, he couldn't help but smile. It was nice to know that people cared.

**For everyone's information, cyanocryopulmanitisiasis (the abnormal condition of the inflammation of a frozen blue lung.) is not a real medical condition, and I do not have it. Hope you like it. **


End file.
